


A Diffusion of Light on the Horizon

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Fingering, First Time, Friendship, Fucking, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wants his first time to be with someone he cares about and who cares about him—love without being in love, no entanglements or complications. "I've been thinking about it," he says, "and that's both of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diffusion of Light on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/), for this prompt: _Bleach, Renji/Kira/Hinamori: first times - "study group"._

They went all in and all out this time, in preparation for the graduation demonstration tomorrow. The Gotei captains will all be attendance so a good performance is paramount. As Renji pushes his hands against his knees to straighten up, he notices that Kira is still flat on his back, unmoving where he has fallen. Renji is about to ask if he's okay but then Kira lets go of his bokutou and tucks both hands behind his head, his chest rising and settling with a deep breath. 

Weeds tickle Renji's legs as he sits against the tree. He plucks one absently and brings it to his mouth, biting down on the broken end. Swallowing the thin milk that leaks from the stalk without tasting it, he focuses on breathing through his nose, bringing himself back to a regular, steady rhythm. 

When his pulse and lungs have both calmed, Renji tilts his head back at an angle over his shoulder. One of Hinamori's feet dangles into view and he follows the line of her leg, up and up until he reaches her face—which is smiling down at him. Teeth still clenched around the stalk but trying not to sound too begrudging, he congratulates her on her victory.

Gracious in her acceptance, she compliments both of them in turn. "The two of you are so good now. I'm honored I could finally best you both."

Renji eyes her with suspicion. He removes the weed to ask, "Have you been holding back on us, keeping those tricks just for this?"

"Only a fool would tip her hand entirely, even to her friends."

Chagrin furrows Renji's brow. "Does that mean there's even more you're going to pull out on us at the demonstration?" 

She laughs. "Isn't it strange to think that this is our last match as students? By the time we fight in the demonstration tomorrow, we'll be shinigami ourselves. And a year from now, we'll be among those watching the graduation ceremonies."

Renji is about to point out that it hasn't escaped his attention that she dodged his question, when Kira says, "I wanted to talk to you both about that."

Renji turns to him but Kira is still lying down, studying the sky. "About graduation?"

"About what will happen after." 

When Kira lapses into silence, Hinamori says, "Just because we won't be students anymore, that doesn't mean we can't still train together. If anything, training will be even more important. We'll want to do more than the minimum required by the squads if we want to become seated officers. We can still have our study group," she concludes with a smile.

Renji is nodding but Kira doesn't respond at first. "Yes," he finally agrees, "but I'm not talking about that."

"What, then?" she asks.

Kira is quiet for so long that Renji doesn't think he's going to answer. He starts to put the weed back in his mouth but the end he was chewing is saliva-soaked and slimy, so he discards it and plucks a new one. Just as he's about to close his teeth around a freshly-snapped end, Kira says, "Have you ever had sex?"

Renji wonders what answer Kira is trying to avoid giving Hinamori by asking this. Whatever it is, Renji is happy to help out. "Yeah."

Kira turns, twists to look upside down over his shoulder at Renji. "With a guy?"

Renji runs a quick historical inventory in his head. "Does letting a guy blow you count as sex?"

"Yes," Kira says.

"Then, yes," Renji says. 

Something that may have been a giggle wafts down from the tree. Renji turns to Hinamori, ready to argue that there is nothing wrong with that sort of thing, especially not when you don't have the money for the whorehouse and the girls you know all think of you as a brother or you think of them as your sisters—but she only grins and says, not ungently, "Your answer was implicit in your question, you know."

Before she can comment on the color his face is turning, Renji shoots, "What about you? You ever had sex?"

"Yes," she says, with an ease he didn't anticipate.

"With a guy?" he can't help asking.

This time she laughs outright before affirming it. "Yes."

"So, then," Renji says, still trying to push the focus off himself and his awkward blushing, "I guess that makes Kira the only virgin here. If the answer is really in the question and all," he adds for Hinamori's benefit.

Hinamori starts to chastise him for his rudeness but Kira only says, "Yes," quietly and calmly. 

Hinamori's eyes slide off Renji, who also turns to look at Kira. "How come?" Renji asks. "I mean, you could get a girl easily with your looks. Or," he shrugs, considering the conversation up to now, "a guy, probably. Even if it's not the specific girl or guy you had your eye on." Renji is genuinely curious. He knows enough about Kira's background to know he didn't exactly grow up on the mean streets and he's seen the frequency and ease with which Kira buys rounds night after night so, even though Kira doesn't brag about it, Renji can guess that he was left pretty fucking well off. So even if Kira couldn't find someone for free, it's not like he couldn't afford it: "And, y'know, there's always the—" 

When Renji pauses too long, Hinamori helpfully supplies, "Whorehouse." She grins when he looks at her again. "You have to stop underestimating me, Abarai. You can say things like that in my company. I'm not Rukia. Though I really think you ought to stop underestimating her, too—"

"We're not talking about Rukia," Renji interrupts, feeling heat flood his face anew. "We're talking about Kira." He turns to Kira, who is still lying on his back, his face and clothing patterned by the sunlight and shadows from the passing clouds he is continuing to gaze into. Renji feels the flowers of the weed that never made it to his mouth crumble and fall apart between his fingers. He drops it and browses through the grass, though he doesn't pluck a replacement.

"That's just it," Kira finally says, letting out a heavy breath as Renji looks at him. "I don't want to pay for it in coin. Not the first time, anyhow. And I don't want it to be with just anyone." Kira sighs again. "I want it to be with someone I care about, someone who cares about me. Love without being in love. No entanglements or complications, just someone to learn with. Or to learn from." This time he doesn't sigh into the pause. "I don't care if that makes me sound like a girl." 

There's a soft thud as Hinamori drops to the ground beside Renji. "You don't sound like a girl." She nudges Renji but he stays quiet, watching Kira watch the clouds. 

As if Hinamori hasn't spoken, Kira says, "I've been thinking about it and that's what I want. I've been thinking about it," he repeats softly, "and that's both of you." 

In retrospect, it is obvious that this is where the conversation was headed. This hindsight does Renji fuck all of good.

"I thought it would be meaningful to have our first times with each other. To experience that together." 

The wistfulness seeps from the curve of Kira's mouth into the air around them, into them through that very air as they breathe it.

Then: "There are other kinds of first times," Hinamori observes offhandedly. "Like, I've never been with two people I care for at the same time."

"I've never been with two people without paying for it," Renji offers.

Kira rolls onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows as he looks at them, his gaze settling on one and then the other. "Are you saying yes?"

Renji and Hinamori look at each other. She smiles first and his brow-cocked grin gives her permission to answer for both of them: "Yes."

Seeing how Kira is looking and smiling at Hinamori, Renji wants to warn Kira about the dangers of chasing after a girl who doesn't have eyes for you; it's been obvious since the day they met Captain Aizen that Hinamori's gaze and heart are spoken for now. But when Kira turns to him, the same soft shine is in his eyes. So Renji figures he must have misread the look Kira gave Hinamori. Yeah, Kira's going to be fine.

"So you got a plan?" Renji asks.

Kira nods and tells them about the small inn he has chosen on a less-traveled path, about a day's walk out; he smiles at the looks of delight and anticipation on their faces when he mentions the hot springs. 

Tomorrow is the graduation ceremony, one of the most important days of their existence. Accounting for the recovery time from the night's celebrations, they agree to leave for the inn at first light in three days' time.

 

The sun has begun to set when they arrive at the inn. Hinamori wants to watch it so they humor her and climb to the rise of a hill just off the path, drinking the last of the rice wine from the basket she considerately packed for the day's journey. 

At the inn they stop in their room only briefly before following the innkeeper's directions to the hot springs. When the path splits in two, Hinamori says she'll see them soon and takes the one to the women's pool. Renji and Kira follow the other to the men's, which they find empty. "Some day," Renji muses as they settle in to soak and relax, "these places will be progressive enough to allow mixed pools."

"Actually, that would be _re_ gressive," Kira says. "All pools were mixed until the Meiji period." Renji feels his brain going slack and Kira must recognize the lecture-hall glaze in his eyes because he drops the instructional discourse. "I like this, though—having separate space for the sexes. I like a little feminine mystique. It makes girls that much more interesting, not to reveal everything."

"Ha! So you find me dull and uninspiring, do ya?" Renji teases.

"Not at all, Abarai!" Kira grins. "I value these spaces also for the intimacy they allow us together as men." 

Renji takes in Kira's words thoughtfully. They lapse into quiet, though not silence; sounds of water and of the night play softly around them. 

"Intimacy is sure as hell what we're going to get tonight," Renji says.

Kira studies him; Renji can feel the gaze even when he himself looks away. "It's not too late to change your mind about tonight," Kira says. Renji shakes his head but still doesn't look at him. "Or," Kira offers with the sudden brightness of insight, "we could arrange it so that you and I don't actually." He pauses, reorganizes his thoughts to say, "So that Hinamori is the center of things."

"No," Renji says firmly as he meets Kira's eyes. "No center. Or we're all the center. The point of this is to be together, all of us, right?" Kira nods with a smile. "So it's okay," Renji goes on, stretching out and leaning back to slouch deeper into the water. "I'll fuck you. Or," he amends when he hears the presumption in his words once they've left his head, "you could fuck me, I guess."

The words hover, mired in the moist, thick heat of the air. They haven't talked about how this is all going to go down; Renji wonders just how much Kira has planned in advance. He isn't sure how to approach the matter. He looks down from pretended fascination with the stars, his eyes shying to Kira in time to see Kira's flick away and then back. When their gazes reconnect, Renji says, "Do you—I mean, have you thought about what you, y'know—want?"

Kira holds the gaze evenly and Renji feels himself steady in it even as the heat is making him somewhat light-headed. "I've imagined everything," Kira confesses openly. He bows his head. "If you would fuck me tonight, I would be very pleased."

Renji is grinning when Kira looks up again. "You'll be more than just 'pleased' before the night is over," he promises, sprawling out more comfortably. 

Kira ducks his head more than bows it this time but not before Renji catches the graceful blush and smile of his response.

 

The room is empty when they get back. As they wait for Hinamori, Renji offers to go down to the bar and get them a few drinks. 

Kira thanks him but declines politely: he wants to be sober for this. "I don't mind if you drink, though." 

Renji hesitates before deciding not to drink, after all. First time for everything, he thinks to himself. 

There is a soft knock and the door creaks open as Hinamori enters. As she joins them on the bed, they exchange small talk about the baths.

There doesn't seem to be any easy transition for this, especially without alcohol. "So," Renji says, "should we start or what?"

Kira nods and takes a deep breath. It's Hinamori who says, "We could start with kissing." She turns to Kira. "If you want that." 

He nods again. "I want everything," he says softly, his smile shying open as he meets her eyes and she smiles too. Then she leans forward and kisses him. 

As their lips touch, a sudden awkwardness imbues Renji's voyeurism. He knows he's supposed to be here but he isn't sure if he should be watching this. It's not that he doesn't want to; it's that this is just the two of them, and maybe it's just _for_ the two of them. He doesn't know how this works when you didn't put a coin or two in someone's palm.

Something brushes his arm and he shifts his gaze to follow Hinamori's fingers as they feel their way down to take his hand. Fingers intertwined, Renji looks up in time to see Kira respond as Hinamori opens her mouth: flash of tongue in the space between them, bridging the distance, his tongue slipping into her, the glimpse gone as their lips lock to each other again.

When they part and Hinamori sits back on her heels, Kira touches his hand to his mouth. The two of them share another smile. But just as Renji is starting to feel intrusive again, she squeezes his hand and he finds her eyes on him. "Your turn," she says, giving him another squeeze before letting him go.

Renji's jitters start to melt when Kira turns to him, smile shining unreservedly in his eyes. Renji licks his lips, takes a deep breath and lets it out, pushing out remnants of the twisting anxiety with it. He licks one more time to make sure he's moist enough before he leans in. 

Kira's lips are soft but there is a fierceness when their mouths meet, something bordering on aggression as they search for the rhythm, like when they spar; a duel turning into an unchoreographed dance. A hot, deep, wet dance. Renji takes Kira's face in both hands as he explores Kira's mouth thoroughly; he feels Kira touching him too, one hand hooking around his wrist, the other cupping his nape, Kira's tongue curling with his and twisting away, pushing Renji back into his own mouth and going with him.

More touching, more hands: Hinamori, easing them out of the kiss. Kira is panting lightly in its wake and Renji feels somewhat breathless himself. She glances between them. "It's not a competition, you know!" Her gaze comes to rest on Renji as she finishes the sentence.

Renji starts to stammer an apology but most of the words are lost when she covers his mouth with her own. Remembering that she has chastised him for underestimating her and treating her like a girl, he starts to go all out in the kiss like he did with Kira. But her tongue is quicker and more clever—her tongue is as agile as she is and she uses that agility to take control, to slow the kiss down again. "It's not a race, either," she murmurs, soft laughter woven into the words, her breath warm at his ear before she resumes the kiss. 

Her hand slides up the back of his neck, up into his hair, tugging gently. And then his hair is tumbling down, all undone. Her fingers work in deeper, massaging his skull as her tongue continues to caress his, her fingers tripping away to run the length of his hair. 

Then fingertips graze along his skin as his hair is pushed back from his face, and lips brush the corner of his occupied mouth, and as he feels Hinamori shift, Renji shifts too, welcoming Kira into the kiss. Licking and flicking from mouth to mouth, sharing tongues and breath and soft moans, licking the vibrations of moan from the tongue in his mouth, opening wider to accept both tongues, slipping into Kira with Hinamori so Kira can suck them together…

When they come up for restorative breaths, the two of them continue to pet and fingerbrush Renji's hair. Hinamori tells Kira he should grow his longer, too. "I don't know about that," he says with a small smile and a shake of his head.

Renji give his forelock a tug. "No, you'd look good."

"Yeah?" Kira's grin slants up on one side.

"Yeah," Renji says seriously and kisses him again. Kira slips from him to kiss Hinamori, then back to Renji, and Hinamori comes too. The kiss moves from mouths, over faces, along jawlines, down throats to shoulders, back to mouths. They're kissing with their hands too, pushing the robes off their shoulders, caressing skin and hair, hands touching and tangling with each other before slipping away to touch more. Kira's hands are larger than Hinamori's, her tongue is bolder, the arch of her throat curves smoothly where his swells with the bulge of an adam's apple, his chest is smooth and it is she who swells here, soft and full in Renji's palm.

Renji is kissing Kira again when Kira gasps, moans into his mouth. Renji hasn't put any especial spin into this particular kiss so he wonders what Hinamori is doing; he can only feel her hand on his own hip. As Kira arches, Renji lets him slip from the kiss. He looks down and sees Hinamori's lips wrapped around the head of Kira's cock.

She holds Kira in hand when she lets him slide from her mouth with a soft pop. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," he sighs. "Oh~ yes." He reaches for her, threading his fingers in her hair as she moves forward to envelop him again. Kira turns to take Renji's mouth in another kiss, coiling Renji's hair around his fingers. Renji tries to reciprocate but there's not enough of Kira to curl around. "Yeah," he murmurs, trying to tuck a few strands behind Kira's ear, "you really need to grow this out, so a guy can have something to tug." When the strands prove too short to stay, Renji lets them slip from beneath his fingers and traces the shell of Kira's ear. "Or a girl," he amends, licking the same path. "Or whoever you're with." As Kira moves with the rhythm of Hinamori's sucking, Renji reaches for a fistful of hair at Kira's nape, adjusting his tilt and holding him so Renji can nip and lick the soft skin just below his ear.

"Fuck me," Kira moans softly as he arches more, his head falling back farther than Renji is pulling. Whispered words ride the curl and unfurl of his breath: "Oh, fuck me…" He turns again to find Renji's mouth, his lips moving heatedly against Renji's, forging incoherencies in the kiss. "Renji," Kira says when they part, gaze shifting from one of Renji's eyes to the other as he tries to focus on both, "will you fuck me?"

The question thumps into Renji. He knows they talked about this. But even though he took it seriously out there beneath the stars, it's different now, in here, like this. It should be more real, with Kira's breath on his face, Kira's hand tangled in his hair, untangling now and dropping to Renji's lap. It should be real but it is surreal. 

"Okay," Renji hears himself say. 

"Yeah?" 

This time Renji forms the response deliberately: "Yeah." He smiles.

Still holding Kira, Hinamori pushes the open robe aside to stroke Renji's cock lightly as Kira's hand rests on his thigh. "Do you want to fuck me while Renji is fucking you?"

After a pause, Kira says, "Yes."

Hinamori lets go of their cocks to touch his knee. "Tell us what you really want."

Kira bites his lip, then frees it. "I like what you were doing."

"You want me to keep going down on you while Renji's fucking you?"

Kira nods. Smiles: "I want to go down on you too. I want to take turns doing that, while he's fucking me." The word, so casual in Hinamori's mouth and in Renji's own, has a fullness in Kira's, a thickness on his tongue, as if the shaping of the word itself is fucking Kira's mouth.

"That's fucking hot," Renji says when Kira turns to him.

"So we can do that?"

"Yeah," Renji says. "Fuck yeah, please."

Kira smiles. "I'll just go get the essentials." As he gets up and starts to rummage through his bag, Renji realizes that is his fancy way of saying lube; he covers his laugh by turning to kiss Hinamori again. She strokes him languidly as he caresses her hair, her breast.

A sound from Kira, inarticulate but clearly signaling unhappiness, interrupts them. Renji turns, wondering if he shouldn't have been fondling her without Kira there with them. But Kira isn't looking at them. He's looking down at the bag he emptied out. "I must have forgotten to pack it," he says, chagrin infusing his tone and writ across his features. He sits, quiet and crestfallen, not meeting their eyes.

"It's all right," Hinamori says.

Kira looks up and manages a smile. "Yes. There's a lot we can do besides that, isn't there?"

"There is," she agrees. The curve of her smile deepens. "But that's not what I meant." She slides the robe off her shoulders entirely and shifts out of it as she leans back against the wall, knees drawn up and parted slightly. "I mean we have natural lubricant available." She reaches down between her legs to stroke herself, then holds up shimmer-slick fingertips with a smile.

Blushing but smiling in turn, Kira rejoins them on the bed. She takes his hand, guides him as he touches her, murmuring pleasure and encouragement. Then she holds out her other hand for Renji's. "It'll feel better for Kira when you're stretching him, if you're a little wet too." They settle on either side of her, fingering her in repose as she relinquishes the strokes and caresses to them, arhythmic at first as they try to maneuver around her, then finding slick synchronicity. A flush deepens and spreads across her skin. They don't need her to orgasm to get what they need but they don't stop the dance until she does, arching and releasing a soft, full, elongated sigh as they bring her to completion.

Eyes closed, she rests her hands at their wrists as she breathes herself down. Then she brings their hands to her mouth and kisses the palm of each in turn. She shudders lightly as Renji dips into her cunt again and stretches out as he starts stroking himself slick with her come.

"Should I. Prepare myself, as well?"

Seeing the uncertainty on Kira's face, Renji says, "Come here." He kneels up to take off his own robe and Kira mimics him before sidling over. "Turn around." Renji holds Kira kneeling up against him, tracing his cleft as Hinamori starts sucking him off again; carefully and slowly pressing inside, stretching and slicking him. Hinamori lies back and the boys shift so Kira can settle between her legs, tonguing her cunt as Renji worms another finger inside him. Stroking and corkscrewing, not just prepping him but fingerfucking him. 

Renji withdraws his fingers. Shifts to the side, brushes Kira's cheek. Slips a couple of fingers into Hinamori, feels her slick heat and slick softness, feels Kira licking her around him. Renji lets Kira suckle one his fingers. Brings his fingers to his cock, coating the head and then rubbing it along Kira's crack. He coaxes Kira's legs wider apart, spreads his cheeks, presses his head, coated with come and saliva, against Kira's hole. Pushes. Slow, slow slide in. "Okay?" he asks, soothing his hand along Kira's spine; mouth buried in Hinamori's cunt, Kira moans, making her arch as he arches himself. Renji grins at the yes, pulls his hips back just to push in again, deeper, still slow. He holds still, in to his balls, feels Kira tightening and then easing around him, still tight but not impossibly so as Kira adjusts to him. He slides back, then back in, slow slick strokes.

As Renji starts fucking him, Kira continues eating Hinamori out. She has both hands in his hair, directing him with tugs, tugging more just for her own pleasure, her sighs getting heavy, wet and slurred. Whatever sounds Kira is making are lost inside her, transmuted into the tremors shivering through her. Renji does his best to keep his grunts low so he can hear her when she comes again, that long, thick, sweet sigh as Kira's tongue pushes her over the edge.

Hinamori urges Kira up so she can slip out from under him, turning herself upside-down to him, her head next to Kira's when he lowers his on folded arms again. Her hand disappears under him. "Oh~" Kira moans, and again, "Oh fuck, oh fuck," a stuttered sigh, and he whimpers again: "Oh fuck…" And now it's like the word isn't just fucking Kira's mouth, it's fucking Renji, gliding through his ear canal and hooking up with his spinal cord, sparking off as it shoots straight down; the diffusions recoalesce in his belly, in his balls, spiking hot with each slap of his balls against Kira's ass. "Fuck, please, _please_ ," Kira moans, arching, pushing back tight around Renji's cock, pushing forward in Hinamori's hand, and Renji realizes that this is it—that Kira didn't come in Hinamori's mouth when Renji was fingering him, that _this_ is it. He reaches around, doesn't interrupt her rhythm but grazes over her hand, slides down Kira's cock on her upstroke, palms Kira's balls while she keeps jerking him off.

When their hands met, Renji's and Hinamori's eyes meet too. Renji roams his gaze over her body: sprawled on the bed, languid and still flushed, whether with afterglow or renewed arousal, Renji doesn't know. "Can I fuck you next?"

"Yes," she smiles, shoulder hitching with each stroke, "if you'll let me finger you to get you ready for his cock."

At this, Kira shudders and bucks. Hinamori touches his face, turning him to her as she asks if he'll go down on her again after Renji fucks her, if he'll lick Renji's come out of her. Kira moans again, a soft slurred "please" managing to articulate itself from the succession of sighed incoherencies. She brushes her lips against his and asks him what he needs from them right now. 

He slants to the side to free one of his arms from beneath his head, and rubs a fingertip along her lips. "Will you put your mouth on me again?" he asks, low and shaky with need.

Her gaze switches to Renji's face. "Pull him up against you." When Renji complies, she wraps her hand around Kira and lets Renji's hips fuck Kira's cock in her fist for a few strokes before she bends to kiss and swallow him. As Renji keeps thrusting, Kira surrenders fully, fucking Hinamori's mouth to the rhythm of Renji's cock. Renji looks down Kira's body, watches Kira's cock sliding, in and out, between her lips. He wants to touch her hair the way Kira is doing but he needs both hands on Kira's hips to hold him steady. This time when he starts to tighten around Renji and his cries stutter, Kira tugs back on Hinamori's hair in warning, but she only takes him deeper. One of her hands covers Renji's on Kira's hip; their fingers interlace briefly before Renji relinquishes the hold to her in favor of cradling Kira's jaw, turning his face so Renji can kiss him as Kira finally comes.

As Kira starts to sag languorously in his arms, Renji pulls out to flip Kira onto his back, letting him settle in Hinamori's arms. Kira arches his back as Renji reaches under him for her; she's wet and full like she hasn't stopped coming, and Renji moans a little. He slicks himself anew and pushes in again, letting Kira's ankles slip from his shoulders to hook over his arms as he fucks Kira faster now, fast and hard but just as thorough with each stroke as Hinamori pets Kira, his hair, his face, his cock, touching him all over, blissing his comedown. When Renji can't hold back any longer, he brings one of Kira's feet back to his shoulder and buries himself to the hilt, coming as deep inside Kira as he can.

He lets Kira's leg down but remains kneeling until he has softened enough to slip from Kira comfortably for both of them. As Renji moves from between his legs, Kira sits up so Hinamori can shift from beneath him. 

"So how was the first time?" Hinamori asks Kira with a smile as they wait for their breaths to come back to them fully. "Was it what you were hoping for?"

Kira grins. "More."

"There's many another first time to experience before the sun comes up." Suggestiveness rides the playful arch of her brow, the curve of her lips. Kira laughs and kisses her. 

Renji's cock isn't ready for another anything yet. But he is more than his cock, and his mouth is ready, more than ready as it joins them in this kiss.


End file.
